


Comfort Found

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Damerey Week, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kindness, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “But what if I don't see it? What if I'm not enough?”“No,” Poe shook his head. “Don’t go down that path. You did the best you could under the circumstances."





	Comfort Found

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of DameRey Week: Comfort  
Fictober Prompts Used: 4. “I know you didn’t ask for this.” & 12. “What if I don’t see it?”

Rey stood alone, watching as the sun set on Yavin. She felt rattled and lost. The Resistance had whittled down, Luke Skywalker had passed and the saber broken. Over all, she felt useless.

“Rey?”

Poe’s voice broke her out of her gloomy thoughts. “Hey Poe,” she tried to smile at him, but she was sure it came more like a grimace.

“Hey now, Rey, what has you in such mood?” Poe said as he drew closer to her, friendly smile on his face.

“I was thinking. I - I don’t know. It feels like I failed,” It was hard for her to admit that. “I gave Kylo the chance and he - he just... went on to try and kill us all. And now Luke’s dead and I barely know anything. I have the jedi books, and I’m reading them, but it’s not the same.”

Poe looked at her, not with pity, but with understanding. “Listen Rey, I know you didn’t ask for this. I know that you only wanted your family, and now you’re here, fighting a war you didn’t even knew about. But I want you to know that you’re not alone. You have me, and Finn and Rose and Chewie and Leia. We'll beat them, you are enough and you’ll see it, don't worry about it.”

“But what if I don't see it? What if I'm not enough?”

“No,” Poe shook his head. “Don’t go down that path. You did the best you could under the circumstances. Ren made his choice, you made yours. What matters now is what we do next. The Resistance will rise up again. We have Leia, and she’s contacting old friends of her. Just… take care of yourself. And I know it's hard to believe that you're enough, but you are. You kicked Ren's ass the first time. And your good nature made you want to help him, that's amazing, but like I said, he's chosen his path. And you can't torture yourself over it, you are strong and brave, fierce and open, you want to do good. That is enough, you hear me? Also there's some place I want to take you.”

“Where?” Rey asked, feeling already lighter at Poe’s words. He was right, they could defeat the First Order, she could do it, she wasn’t afraid.

“I grew up on this planet, you know? And Luke once gifted my mom a sapling of the Force tree, it grew near our home and well, I figured you’d like to see it.”

Rey’s eyes shone at the prospect and a smile blossomed on her face, “Truly?”

Poe smile at her enthusiasm and seeing the change in her mood was a relief. “Absolutely! I asked Leia if I could take you there and she gave us a couple of days off, called my pa too and he’s waiting for us. So, c’mon on Rey, grab some things and let me show you the Tree.”

Rey rushed off and packed a small bag, she did not have much to take, but she didn’t mind at all. She rushed back to meet Poe, who was waiting with Beebee, “Ready!”

“Excellent! We’re taking a small landspeeder if you don’t mind.” At the shake of her head, Poe led her to the speeder they'd use. “You’ll like it, I promise!”

“I have no doubt I will, I can't wait to see the Force tree!”

Poe beamed at her enthusiasm, “Come along then, ready Beebee? Rey, I gave my pa a call, so he’d know we’d be dropping in. But don’t worry about it, he’s fine with it and wants to meet you. C’mon, let’s get going.”

Rey hesitated for a moment, self-doubt and worry creeping back. Now she was going to meet Poe’s father, she’d only hope the elder Dameron was someone like his son. Beebee bumped her leg and gave her some quizzical beeps. “Yeah, I’m coming Beebee.”

Rey followed Poe to the small landspeeder and settled in and made sure Beebee was there as well. Poe turned at her with a smile on his face, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Poe didn’t wait much longer and off they went. Rey allowed herself to watch a part of Yavin that she didn’t get to see often. Neither of them spoke, they made their way in comfortable silence.

At Poe’s childhood home, they weren’t even out of the speeder, when a tall, broad shouldered man came out the door. “Poe! Mijo!”

“Pa!” Poe rushed to meet his father and Rey watched as the two embraced, Beebee was chirping with excitemet. Then Poe let go and motioned for her to come closer, “Come here Rey, meet my pa!”

Rey walks towards them, and as she draws closer, she has a better opportunity to observe Poe’s father. The man is tall, and he would be intimidating if he didn’t have such kind eyes and gentle smile and she feels at ease. “Hello, I’m Rey.” She extends her hand in greeting.

“Welcome home Rey, I’m Kes.” Kes took her hand and shook it with care. “Kid over here told me a lot about you.”

“He did?” Rey turns and looks at Poe, who simply smiles and shrugs his shoulders. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

“Well now that’s rude Poe,” Kes jokes. “Come in, leave your things inside, we’ll have dinner and then you kids can go and see the Tree.”

Kes led then inside and Rey allowed herself a moment to look around, the house was small and, well, cozy. It was so different from any place she’d ever been, it was a home. She looked at Poe, unsure as what to do.

“Here, let me show you where you can put your things,” Poe said as he guided her inside his home. Until he stopped in front of a door and opened it, “Here’s your room Rey.”

Rey let her small bag near the bed and smiled. The room was Poe’s. Pictures of starfighters and others on the walls. And there was the picture of a woman, she trouble identifying her as his mother, “You look like your mom,” she said.

Poe’s whole face softened, “Yeah. Pa always says so. She’d have loved you, she was a pilot you know? She’s the one who taught me how to fly. But c’mon, let’s eat.”

Rey followed Poe back to the living area and they found Kes setting the table. “C’mon kids, sit down, food’s ready.”

Rey sat near Poe, and the three of them began to eat. The food was good and with peaceful conversation. Kes, would sometimes sprinkle little stories about Poe, that made her laugh and Poe roll his eyes at his father.

At the end, Kes all but pushed them out towards the Tree. And Rey followed Poe, but she didn’t need him to tell her which tree it was. She could feel it vibrating with the Force.

Rey looked at the Tree and extended her hand, letting the waves it was emitting wash over her. It felt better than the cave in Ahch-To. “It’s amazing,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Poe said, voice just as low. “Even I can feel it, it’s peaceful. Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rey spoke as she closed her eyes and let herself feel. She felt the Tree and the force, Poe’s warm presence alongside hers. Any and all doubt and worries that she felt faded away.

“You know,” Poe’s voice came from below. “I used to climb this tree a lot. Fell a couple of time, broke my arm once.”

Rey opened her eyes and looked at Poe, who had opted to sit at the roots, back against its bark. “I can imagine,” she said as she sat with Poe. “Must have been nice growing up here.”

Poe tossed an arm around her. “Rey, it _hurts_ that you were left behind, you deserved better and I let me tell you, if I could, I would change it. And stars above I’m glad you’re out of that planet and I want you to know that you’re one of the strongest people I know. People have given up for less.”

Rey was silent for a bit, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence fell, but it wasn’t uncomfortable and neither of them felt the need to break it. Rey allowed herself to close her eyes and rested her head against the bark of the tree. The galaxy might be in turmoil, but here, sitting with Poe under the tree, her worries seemed to melt away. She felt the weight of Poe’s arm around her shoulders and smiled, she had been in need of comfort and she had found it thanks to Poe. The galaxy could wait for a day or two.


End file.
